


Cho and Haru's Backstory

by CherrySoda_Chan



Category: OCUniverse - Fandom
Genre: OCUniverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrySoda_Chan/pseuds/CherrySoda_Chan
Summary: A little peek at why Haru and Cho are so messed up.
Kudos: 1





	Cho and Haru's Backstory

“Yatcho. I’m leaving.”, her brother growled through his tears one night during middle school, “I’m leaving, and never, ever coming back. You can either come with me, or stay here.”. Yatcho looked up at him, his red eyes weak, but behind them, held a specific certainty, as if nothing she could say would change his mind. His hands were firmly placed onto her small shoulders, red eyes staring into her own crimson eyes. “Haru… Are you sure?”, Yatcho said shakily, knowing he was deep in her heart. He nodded, his jaw clenched. “Then, I'm going too.”, she said firmly, wrapping her arms around her brother’s skinny preteen form. When she pulled away, she grabbed a small bag, “I’ll get some food and water.”, she stated, “When are we going to leave?”. “As soon as possible.”, he growled. Yatcho nodded, “We can go, after we finish school tomorrow.”. Haruki nodded, his tears dry as they had been for a few minutes. They heard the loud thuds of their father’s work boots against the ground, nearing closer to Yatcho’s room. “HARUKI! WHY ARE YOUR DAMN GRADES SO BAD?”, he bellowed, throwing the door to her room open. Her brother’s eyes widened, and he began trembling, his pale complexion paling even farther, if possible. Their father’s large hands gripped Haruki’s shirt collar, dragging him out of the room. She rushed after them, following behind her father, her eyes not taken off of her brother, who was dangling in the air, tears streaming down his face again. “Dad, please. I’m working on them, I swear!”, Haruki cried, grasping his father’s dirtied shirt in his trembling fists. “YOU SAID THAT LAST WEEK!”, his father bellowed, ripping his hands away from his shirt with his unoccupied left hand. “Please dad, please!”, he begged fear enveloping his eyes. HIs father brought him to the living room of their two story house, and threw him onto the bare wooden floors. Yatcho could hear him struggling to catch his breath, as the wind had been knocked out of his lungs from the force of his father’s toss. “EVEN THIS SHOWS ME YOU’RE A COWARD. IF YOU COULDN’T HANDLE THAT, HOW COULD YOU HANDLE A MANUAL LABOR JOB? HOW COULD YOU WORK FOR ANYONE WITH HOW WEAK YOU ARE?”, his father screamed, spit going forth from his mouth, his eyes bulging from their sockets. Haruki remained silent, knowing anything he said would just fuel his fire. She watched, eyes widening in fear, as her father unbuckled his belt, and raised it above her brother’s head. “LET’S SEE HOW MANY LASHES IT TAKES FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A MAN!”, he yelled as he brought the belt down onto her brother’s back. He cried out, and covered the back of his head to protect his skull from the force that his father’s lashes held. “COWARD! YOU’RE WORTHLESS! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORK TO FEED YOU? HARDER THAN YOU EVER WELL YOU PUSSY!”, his father bellowed, bringing the belt down over and over again. Her brother’s cries were burned into her ears, and she felt herself becoming light headed. Her eyes widened. “STOP! PLEASE!”, she cried, tears filling her eyes, her hands moving to grab her father’s hand. “Please, Haruki’s had enough!”, she sobbed, cowering beneath her father’s rage filled glare. “Would you like to stand in his place?”, he growled, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. “L-leave Yatcho out of this.”, her brother mumbled from the ground. “You finally act like a man! Your punishments over, for now, you disappointment.”, his father growled. Their father spat at the ground, and put his belt back on, going to their parents room. Yatcho rushed to her brother’s fallen form, which was trembling on the ground. Without thinking, she placed her hand on his back, which caused him to flinch. “I’m sorry! A-are you ok?”, she said, her voice shaking. “I-I’m ok.”, he mumbled back, still trembling with fear and pain, his jet black hair plastered to his face in sweat, his red eyes holding pain and sorrow. Something snapped within Yatcho, seeing her brother so beaten down, as he had been almost everyday of their life. She grabbed his hands, and looked up at him with determined faces. “We’re leaving. We have school at 7, and we won’t go. They won’t think anything’s up, and by the time we’re gone, we’ll be far from here.”, she stated. Haruki made eye contact with her, a look of pure and utter hatred burning through her eyes. Haruki gave a feeble nod, and stood up, slowly, his knees trembling.

They were trudging through a thick forest that was outside of their town, surrounded by tall spruce trees. It had been three days since they left, and food was running low. They sat on a fallen tree, which was wet and cold, and Yatcho pulled a granola bar out of her brown backpack. She opened the package, and split the bar into two, handing one to her brother. Haruki took it, and ate it quickly, famished with hunger as they hadn’t eaten since morning. As the sun went down, Yatcho huddled closer to her brother, and pulled a blanket out of her pack, wrapping it around their small frames. “T-thank you.”, Haruki stated, his teeth chattering from the cold that ensued the sun’s setting. Yatcho huddled closer to him, placing her head on his warm chest. “Haruki, I don’t know how much longer we can stay out here.”, Yatcho said, tears filling her eyes, already accepting that she and her brother would most likely die in these woods, either from the cold or starvation. Maybe if they were lucky, a predator would come and finish them quickly. Haruki rested his arms around Yatcho, trying to produce and maintain as much heat as possible. He pressed his chin lightly into the crown of Yatcho’s head, and closed his eyes, hoping to sleep away the pain that radiated from his back. That said, the agonizing stinging kept him from getting rest, as Yatcho’s eyes slowly drifted closed, and her breathing softened.  
Haruki’s infected wounds were only getting worse, but to not worry Yatcho, he’d kept it a secret. The lashes were swelling, and bleeding more so than usual. It was hot, and painful, sending waves of pain through his whole body, and having to wear a backpack didn’t help at all. The only thing that provided small amounts of relief were the makeshift bathes he’d taken in the cold ponds at the bottom of the waterwall they’d found. The rough feeling of his shirt that rubbed against every time he took a breath made him feel even worse, adding salt to the wound. He hadn’t slept in two and a half days, and his focus and stamina were at an all time low. He was contemplating going back to his parents, just to save him and Yatcho, if they even could make it back at this point. They were lost, tired, hungry, and almost at the brink of devastation. “You should come with us.”, a voice speaks from behind the pair. Haruki turns behind him, and sees a tall figure cloaked in a black robe and mask, obscuring what he looked like from view. Out of the shadows, more people dressed the same as him flank his sides. “That infection on your back is getting worse. You’ll die soon if you don’t get help. Come with us, we can help you and your sister.”, the man spoke again, extending his gloved hand. “W-who are you? And how do you know so much about me?”, Haruki stuttered.


End file.
